The Gate Keepers
by LOTR'S-lover
Summary: I have always wanted was to find adventure, but no where I am from that is impossible. I live in Missouri not even in the backwoods of it, the freakin residential area. When I was little I lived near the woods where I always explored. Dreaming of adventure, to save the day, to meet elves, and use magic. Where I knew it or not I was soon going to get that.


The Gate Crossers

I have always wanted was to find adventure, but no where I am from that is impossible. I live in Missouri not even in the backwoods of it, the freakin residential area. When I was little I lived near the woods where I always explored. Dreaming of adventure, to save the day, to meet elves, and use magic. Now that I am older I still want that, I crave to out there in the world doing something important. I look out of my classroom windows to see the outside, it might as well be miles away, some where I cant reach.

If I were to leave, I would have to leave my best friends behind. If they were to wake up one morning and I would be gone, that would crush them. They would try and find me no matter what. Little did I know that soon I would be looking for them.

Chapter 1: Lost

The day was like any other day a routine. Wake up, bathroom, change, fight with brother to wake up, breakfast, pack for class, coffee, make lunch, then wait for Bennett to pick me up. I loathe it. At school I listen to my teachers drone on about college and the working world. I rolled my eyes and began to doodle in my notebook.

"Shouldn't you be taking notes?" I heard from beside me. I looked to my smirking friend, Siv. She was a grade below me yet we were the same age. She is only months younger than me. She had shoulder length black hair and had a kind smile. She usually wore jeans and a hoodie.

"Shouldn't you taking notes?" I told her looking back at my drawings. I could just feel her rolling her eyes at me.

After school I waited by Bennett's truck. He shows up a bit winded because he ran up the hill in the parking lot. He knew we didn't like waiting for too long. We all piled in and were on our way. We made it to down town with some music in the background as we laughed and talked about what movies we were going to watch tonight. From dusk to dawn, every Friday, different persons house every time, this time its Siv's. We went pass a four way crossing when I saw it. A very big truck speeding towards us, with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Bennett!" I yelled at him but it was too late. As I screamed I saw a flash of white then nothing.

I was laying down somewhere with the sun in my face and birds were singing. I opened my eyes to see trees every where. I sat up quickly looked around to see I was in a forest. Where the hell am I? I got up and started to walk around trying to figure out where I was. I heard some people talking. I went to the voices and saw two men. In armor. Not looking very friendly. I started to back away when I stepped on a twig. I cringed and looked up to the men and saw they were staring at me smiling creepily at me. I turned and ran.

I ran as fast I could when I saw a low branch. I grabbed it and ran behind the tree bending it. I waited until the foot steps got closer, and I let the branch go flying. It hit one of them in the chest sending one of them into the other and they tumbled to the ground. I booked it out of there as they tried to compose themselves. I don't know how long I've been running but I'm even more lost than I was before. I saw suddenly forced to stop running when I ran into a very solid figure making me land on my ass. I looked up and saw a hooded figure looming over me. I heard the men from before. My head snapped up to the stranger silently begging him for help. He grabbed my wrist dragging me up only to push me down into a bush. He turned and was hiding behind a tree near by. He looked at me and pressed his forefinger to his lips telling me to stay quite. We waited for them to pass. When they were at a safe distance, he stepped out of his spot and helped me out of mine.

"Thank you." I when I was flat on my feet. He smiled at me and took a leaf out of my hair. I smiled slightly in embarrassment.

"You must have done something to have angered them so much." He told me trying to understand what had happened.

"I have no idea what I did! I woke up here and found them, then they started to chase me." I told him looking at him through my lashes.

He chuckled "Well you are very lovely looking." I blushed when I remembered what happened before I got here. The crash. Where were they? I took a step back from the man and started to look around frantic, Oh no I'm starting to hyperventilate. The hooded man looked surprised for second before grabbing my arms at the elbow and staring intently into my eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"My friends they were with me now they are not, and I have no idea where they are." I told him gasping for air after every word thanks to my panic attack.

"Calm down. Let us go to my camp and talk this out." I nodded my head as he lead the way. I had managed to stop my frantic breathing and started to breath normally. We showed up to what seemed to be his camp site.

I sat down on a stump as he made a fire, then some tea that he handed to me. I smiled gratefully at him. I explained to him what had happened. He seemed very confused after I told him everything.

"I think I know someone who can help." He told me.

**a few days later**

We have traveled for days and I am so tired. But Strider, as I found out, moved a branch and I saw where we were headed, Rivendale, it was so beautiful. Once in one of the building we were met by a man with long hair and long robes.

"'Quel rae." He greeted us... I think. Strider smiled and bowed slightly.

"My friend needs some guidance." He told the man. He looked at me and moved one of his arms telling me to follow. I looked at Strider and he nodded his head telling me it was okay. I walked with Lord Elrond and told him the same thing I told Strider. He nodded his head understanding. We showed up at a clearing where we saw Strider and a very pretty lady talking. They love each other.

"My parents look at each other like that." I told him looking down feeling tears starting to come.

"SHHH, its okay my child. You shall see them again someday." He told me lifting my head and wiping my tears from my face.

"Why is this happening."

"Because you, and your friends, are burden with great purpose." He told me. Strider showed up and gave me look that said that he wanted to talk alone.

"I have to find my friends." I told him before he said anything.

"You dont have to do anything I will find them." He told me.

"They won't come with you and if I don't go with you I will go searching on my own." I told him crossing my arms. He put his hands on his hips looked at the ground then at me. "Alright you can come with me, but you need to do something first."

"What?" I asked him kinda worried.

"You are going to need some training."


End file.
